Learing to Walk
by imjustaguy
Summary: BtVSAdept crossover - Companion to 'The Muggle Way' - Dawn Summers begins a journey to learn the truth about herself and the Key.
1. Default Chapter

Learning to Walk

Disclaimer – I do not own BtVS, the Adept series or HP and I am not making any money off of this story.

Crossover between BtVS and the Adept series by Katherine Kurtz and Deborah Harris. Minor references to Harry Potter.

This is a side story to "The Muggle Way." It is not necessary to read that story to understand what is happening here but it would probably help. The chapters from "The Muggle Way" that have direct impact on this story are:

Chapter Twenty-Two – What's in a Key?

Chapter Forty Four – Choices We Make

As I said you don't have to read them if you don't want to. I will fill in the background information as needed.

Spoilers:

BtVS – Set five and a half years post "Chosen' – spoilers through season Seven

Adept –Post book five in the series "Death of an Adept"

* * *

Prologue:

Dawn hit the ground hard. She rolled to avoid the foot descending towards her stomach. She lashed out with right foot and connected with the ankle of her opponent and watched her go down.

Dawn tried to get to her feet. Before she was halfway up, her opponent recovered. She found herself staring at the floor again. Her arm was twisted up behind her and a knee planted firmly on her back. She was trapped.

Dawn snorted in frustration. "All right Kennedy," she said through clenched teeth. "I give."

Kennedy released her hold and helped Dawn up.

"Not bad today," Kennedy said. "You didn't say uncle for a good two minutes. Smart going for the ankle at the end."

"I do better sparring with the other Slayers," Dawn said.

"That's because they're all afraid of telling Buffy they gave her little sister a black eye," Kennedy replied.

"And you're not?"

Kennedy smiled. "Buffy would be more upset with me if I went easy on you and you got hurt as a result. Besides I've seen what Buffy does when she spars with you."

"Don't remind me," Dawn winced. "Thanks for the session Kennedy. I've got to get back to the office."

"No problem," Kennedy said. "Anything big happening?"

"Just the usual stuff," Dawn answered. She waved as she wandered back to the showers.

About a half hour later Dawn entered her office at the London Headquarters for the International Council of Slayers and Watchers. She turned on her computer and looked through the e-mails that had built up during her extended lunch break. Most were routine. She dealt with those first.

She then concentrated on catching up on all the little stuff that had been building up for the past few weeks while she dealt with big projects.

There was a strange sea demon of some kind that had been active for the past couple of months. It had been attacking people up and down the South American coastline from Central America to Brazil. The local office monitoring the Hellmouth outside Rio still hadn't been able to figure out what they were dealing with or a pattern to the attacks. So they were asking London for support. Unfortunately Dawn's group wasn't having any more luck than the local office in figuring out kind of demon it was.

The flare-ups around the Indonesian Hellmouth were still going on. A lot of demons had relocated to Indonesia to get away from the Slayers patrolling the other three Hellmouths. Dawn was having research try to catalog all the different types of demons that were living around the Hellmouth, several of which the Council had never encountered before and most of which were openly hostile to one another. Fights between the various demon clans were doing almost as much damage as the various attempts to open the Hellmouth.

Passau was still relatively quiet, at least compared to its three siblings. To Dawn, that meant something big was going to come down and bite them on the ass at any minute.

Cleveland remained the most active of the world's four Hellmouths. As such, it had the largest research department outside London. She and Andre Karismov, the head of research in Cleveland, spoke at least once a day and traded e-mails constantly.

She still had to deal with Guardian Research, the Council's public face, which Dawn had been made CEO of. The recent opening of a New York office was creating new avenues for them. Dawn had finally found someone to run the office full time and she had already given Dawn some new ideas to ponder. The strongest potential market in the US was insurance companies.

Dawn worked the afternoon away. Occasionally interrupted by someone from her staff needing help with a translation or stuck on a particular research project. Giles came by to discuss Guardian's budget for the next fiscal year. She winced after the meeting when she realized that she had just spent a half hour talking numbers with Giles. Willow put in an appearance for help tracking down information on a spell she was working on.

As she worked Dawn occasionally glimpsed at a small wooden box sitting on a shelf at the far side of her office. Dawn knew she should be working on translating the scroll inside. She had been given the box and the scroll a few days before by Sir John Graham. He had been helping her to research the Key.

Dawn shook her head. The Key. She was the Key. And after nearly eight years she still didn't know what that really meant. Now she had the chance to find out. She had been avoiding opening the box since she got it. She knew she had a role to play in an upcoming battle. Her 'power,' whatever it was, would be needed. But still, she found herself putting off opening the box.

It's not like she didn't have other things to do. She was Head of Research for the Council. Her desk was piled high every day.

The recent revelations Sir John had passed on about the Key had left her unsettled.

Sir John theorized that the Key was alive. That it chose to take the form of Dawn Summers. She was the Key and the Key was Dawn Summers. The two were one and the same. Inseparable. She still wasn't certain what to make of that truth. And she knew it was truth. It felt right to her.

But she had no memory of being the Key.

Buffy and others had given her some space to work through her feelings. It was her life after all. Only in a way it wasn't her life.

Dawn Summers was created through a spell. Until eight years ago she didn't exist. Then poof, Slayer gets one teenage sister. Came complete with memories of a life that never happened. Dawn liked most of that life. She loved her Mom. She loved growing up with Buffy. But none of it ever really happened.

And now she had to learn what really happened before she became Dawn Summers. A part of her was terrified that learning about the Key would mean learning that Dawn, the person she had become, was no longer needed. But the Key had chosen to become Dawn Summers. There had to be a reason beyond just hiding from Glory. She looked at the box.

She then pulled out a set of files. They were dossiers of the two men Sir John had told her could help her to learn about the Key. She scanned through them for perhaps the fiftieth or so time since she got them.

Dr. Adam Sinclair, psychiatrist. Lives in Edinburgh, Scotland. Recently married to Dr. Ximena Lockhart, an American working in Scotland at the Edinburgh Royal Infirmary. Considered a leader in his field. Published numerous papers on the use of hypnosis in therapy. Also works as an occasional consultant to the local police on crimes involving serial killers or having potential occult overtones. A known patron of the arts. Particularly a gifted portraiture artist named Peregrine Lovat. His name was on the other Dossier.

Peregrine Lovat. Artist. Specializes in portraiture work. Up until a few years ago he generally worked only with children. After coming to the attention of Dr Sinclair his work expanded and he remains in high demand. He also works with Sinclair as an occasional consultant to the local police as a forensic sketch artist.

Of course all that information was available in the public record. The important stuff was in second packet that the Council had put together. Most of the information had been provided by the Council's contact with MI5.

Adam Sinclair was a Master of the Hunt, a gifted Adept who led his hunting lodge, of which Lovat was a member, against people who sought to use occult powers for personnel gain. He largely dealt with humans, so he had never had any direct contact with the Council or any Slayers. They had done some very good work over the years according to MI5's analysis. Good enough that the head of MI5's Special Projects division had contacted Sir Adam and informed him that Her Majesty's government was both aware of and approved of his group.

Sir John was convinced that the two men could help her find the knowledge of her past. But she was still uncertain she wanted to know. She liked being Dawn Summers. She liked the life she had built for herself. Did she really want to know about the life before?

A determined look crossed her face.

Whatever she was before, she was a Summers woman now. And Summers women didn't back down from a challenge. She'd moped and thought through this long enough.

Dawn picked up the phone and hit the speed dial.

A man answered the phone. "Oakwood estates, who may I say is calling?"

"Afternoon Linton, it's Dawn," she answered. "May I speak with Sir John please?"

"Of course Ms Summers," Linton answered. "One moment."

A few moments later a new voice came over the phone, "Dawn a pleasure to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Gray," Dawn said. "How are you?"

"Quite well," Gray answered. "I assume you are calling regarding the matter you and sister came to see me about a few days ago."

"Yes I am," Dawn replied. "Your friends, Sinclair and Lovat, you're certain they can help?"

"Yes," Gray said. "They are good men. Their talents should be able to help you."

"All right then," Dawn said. "Go ahead and give them a call. Set up a meeting for me in the next few days at Oakwood. I'm ready to take the next step."

"As you wish Dawn," Gray answered. "I will contact Sir Adam tomorrow. I will arrange for him and Peregrine to fly down to Oakwood in the next few days."

"Thank you Gray," Dawn said. "I'll talk to you later. Have a good night."

"Good evening to you Dawn," Gray said.

Dawn hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. She had been avoiding this for eight years. It was time to learn the truth.

It was time to learn about the Key.


	2. Chapter One Master of the Hunt

Chapter One – Master of the Hunt

Dr. Adam Sinclair was completing his rounds and making his way back to his office. Things had been relatively quiet for the past few months in both of his professions. He was looking forward to an evening at home with his wife Ximena and their friends and in the case of Peregrine, his colleague in combating the dark, the Lovats.

The phone rang as he sat down to review his notes. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line when he answered.

"Hello Adam," the voice said.

"Gray," Adam replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"There is matter I need your assistance with Adam," Gray answered.

That threw off Adam. Sir John Graham was the senior Man in Black in Britain, the representative of England's old religion. He was perhaps one of the most powerful mystics in Europe. Adam had gone to Sir John for help on several matters related to the esoteric over the years. But this was the first time Sir John had ever specifically asked him for help.

"Of course Gray," Adam said. "Whatever you require. May I ask what this is about?"

"This is best not discussed over the phone," Gray replied. "We can discuss the matter on a more, even plane, later this evening."

Again Adam was taken back by the comment. The matter must be important in Sir John wished for such a meeting. "We are having Peregrine and Julia over for dinner tonight. I suppose I will have to forgo eating. I should be able to meet with you at say ten."

"Excellent," Sir John said. "This matter will require Mr. Lovat's talents as well. It would appropriate for him to join us. We will be ready at ten."

"Good day Gray," Adam said.

"Good day to you as well Adam," with that Sir John hung up the phone.

Adam hung up his own phone and leaned back in his chair. He had no inkling of any activity on the esoteric front. No one else among the hunting lodge had reported anything out of the ordinary. What could possibly be happening that would compel Sir John to seek his aid?

* * *

It had been a pleasant evening with the Lovats. As ten o'clock grew closer Adam began to make preparations to meet with Sir John. He and Peregrine retired to the Library.

Dr. Ximena Lockart, his wife, accompanied them. She had long ago made peace with the dangers his calling to combat the dark placed him in. After all they had met when he had come into the emergency room where she worked after a failed attempt on his life. And one of their first dates was marred by another attempt on his life.

But accepting it didn't mean that she would do nothing to minimize those dangers when she could. Whenever Adam was going to do deep meditation or a ritual she was present to monitor his, and any other participants, vital signs.

At first Adam had been reluctant to allow her to participate. Being a physician himself, he felt he was quite capable of judging his own limits. In addition he had been doing deep meditation and astral projection for years. But he quickly bowed to his wife's wishes, acknowledging her need to be involved in all aspects of his life.

He and Peregrine had skipped eating dinner, preferring to fast before engaging in any ritual activity. As he tossed incense onto the fire Peregrine move two chairs close to fireplace. His wife had taken two thick wool blankets out of the closet.

Once seated Adam turned to Peregrine and spoke to his colleague and apprentice.

"This will be the first time you have traveled the astral Peregrine," Adam said. "The initial stages will be much like the other trances you have entered into. Just remember to stay with me."

Peregrine nodded in response. "I must confess Adam," he said. "I am feeling a touch nervous about this. Why did Sir John request my presence at this meeting?"

"I do not know," Adam replied. "But he requested to meet on the astral plane as one Adept to another. That alone tells me this is an important matter."

"All right Adam," Peregrine said. "Let's get on with it."

Adam nodded. Peregrine leaned back in his chair. Adam tapped him on the wrist and spoke quietly, gently leading the younger man into a deep meditative trance. Once he was satisfied Peregrine was at the proper level he sat down at his chair. He breathed deep and focused his eyes on the flames dancing in the fireplace.

With practiced ease his consciousness released its hold on the world of the outer senses.

He felt the familiar presence of Peregrine near and he mentally called his friend. Adam found himself standing on an island. Peregrine was standing beside him.

"Adam?" the younger man looked at him.

"We are on the astral Peregrine," Adam explained. "What you are seeing is your mind's attempt to interpret the world around you. Just relax and stay with me."

A deep resonant sound reverberated through the air.

Peregrine looked up. "That almost sounds like drums. I feel drawn to them."

"It is the call of a senior Adept," Adam said. "Let go, it will guide us where we need to be."

Soon the two men were flying through the air. The sound was almost deafening around them. They touched down at the foot of a maze. Adam recognized it as the maze to the gazebo located at Oakwood. The gate had been left open inviting the two men to enter.

"It feels almost real," Peregrine said.

"It is real," Adam replied. "In a way. The maze is not really here. It is a projection of the power that protects Oakwood. Follow me."

Adam led Peregrine confidently through the maze. Soon they reached the center and approached the gazebo. There they were challenged by a robed figure carrying a large broadsword.

"Who comes?"

"Adam, Master of the Hunt and servant of the Light, duly sworn."

"Enter and be welcome Adam, Master of the Hunt and servant of the Light."

Adam crossed the threshold into the gazebo.

Peregrine stopped at the entrance.

"Who comes?"

"Peregrine, Huntsman and servant of the Light, duly sworn."

"Enter and be welcome Peregrine, Huntsman and servant of the Light."

After Peregrine crossed the threshold the figure crossed the tip of the sword across the opening three times, finally laying the sword across the opening to seal the wards. He then turned and pulled back his cowl.

Adam smiled at the face of Sir John Graham.

"Gray, it is pleasure to see you again," Adam said.

"And you as well Adam," Sir John answered. "Peregrine, a pleasure."

"Thank you Sir John," Peregrine answered. The presence of the senior Adept and power flowing around this place left Peregrine feeling nervous.

"You may call me Gray, Peregrine," Sir John smiled. "Please take a seat we have much to discuss and little time."

Adam moved to table at the center of the gazebo and took a seat. "I assume this matter is of much urgency. You did request of meeting on the astral."

"There is urgency," Sir John replied. "But secrecy is of more importance. Before we begin I must inform that what we are about to discuss must be kept in the strictest of confidence. You must tell no one, not even your fellow Huntsmen, what you learn here this night."

"I understand Gray," Adam said, again taken aback by the obvious trust the senior Adept was showing in him. "I agree."

"I agree as well Sir John," Peregrine said.

"Very well," Sir John said. "Then allow me to begin with some background. As you know there are many groups dedicated to the Light. The battle against the dark is fought on many fronts."

"I am aware of that Gray," Adam said. "We have had dealings with several such groups."

"You have dealt with groups much like your own," Gray said. "Most of the battles you have fought have been against humans. You have had only occasional brushes with the demonic."

"Occasional is still too many," Peregrine shuddered at some of the memories of past battles.

"There are those who are called to combat the demonic directly," Sir John said. "Tell me Adam, have you heard the term, Slayer."

Adam searched through his memory. "No I have not."

"A Slayer is a warrior, a young woman," Sir John explained. "For thousands of years there was only one at a time. When one died the next was called. She was granted the power, strength, speed, senses, to combat the demons directly."

"One woman, to combat the darkness," Adam was shocked.

"There was a group dedicated to finding and training the Slayers," Sir John continued. "They were known as the Watcher's Council often they were referred to simply as the Council."

"The group that Quentin Travers was a part of?" Sir Adam inquired.

"Yes," Sir John replied. "I did not know you were aware of Quentin."

"Only indirectly," Adam said. "Many years ago, when my Mother was Master of the Hunt, there were several graves that had been dug up and people were found murdered with puncture marks on their necks. It looked like a group using the vampire myths to cover for their ritual work. Before the Hunting Lodge could muster its forces the man we believed behind the group disappeared. The murders stopped. When my mother tried to learn more all she discovered was that the suspect had been declared dead and that somehow Quentin Travers had taken control of his property and turned it over to an organization called the Council. That was all she could learn, even with her contacts."

Sir John nodded. "You were most likely dealing with true vampires. The man you though of as the leader was probably trying to pass as human. The Slayer of that time eliminated him and his pack and Council took control over his estate. It was not uncommon for them to take the resources of such vampires to fund their own operations."

"What do you mean he was trying to pass for human," Peregrine said. "You mean he was a vampire. Vampires are real."

"Quite real Peregrine," Sir John said. "And it is fortunate for Philippa that the Council intervened ahead of her. For all her skill and knowledge I doubt she would have survived such an encounter unprepared. I count myself lucky to have dealt with such creatures directly only a couple of times in my career."

"And these Slayers do confront them directly?" Adam asked.

"That is their duty," Gray answered. "Although things changed several years ago. The old Council was destroyed in a battle against a great evil. You might remember the 'terrorist' bombing in London about six years ago."

"A private foundation, around thirty people were killed," Adam nodded.

"It was the headquarters of the old Council," Sir John said. "After its destruction the current Slayer, who had broken her ties to Council some years before, managed to defeat that evil. In doing so, she and her friends quite literally changed the world. They took control of the Council's remaining resources and have been rebuilding along new lines for the past few years."

"And do they require our aid in rebuilding?' Adam asked.

"No," Sir John answered. "A member of Council a rather extraordinary woman by the name of Dawn, has been working with me to solve a problem. There is hidden within her a power unlike any I have ever sensed before, in this or any of my other lives. That power will be needed in a conflict that is coming. I have been spending the past few months trying to learn about the source of that power and I have exhausted all of my resources."

"Is she the current Slayer?" Peregrine asked.

"Again no," Sir John said. "She is the sister of the senior Slayer in the Council. Her power I believe stems from an entirely different source."

"How can we help?" Adam asked. "Your sources are far more extensive than my own. It is unlikely I can learn anything beyond what you already have."

"In order to learn more, Dawn must now begin to look within herself," Sir John said. "Your talents Adam, both as an Adept and a healer will be invaluable to helping her through that journey. And your talents Peregrine, your vision, could provide critical insight into the nature of Dawn's gifts."

"What is the source of this power?" Adam asked.

"I have told you as much about this matter as I can Adam," Sir John said. "The rest of the tale is Dawn's to tell. She has already agreed to meet with you both."

"We are of course at your disposal Gray," Sir Adam said. "But the holidays do place many demands on our schedules. If, as you say, secrecy and discretion is to be preferred then I am uncertain if there is a way we can break away in a manner that doesn't draw attention."

"We can work out the particulars over the next couple of days," Sir John said.

"Very well," Adam said. "Is there anything else you can tell us about Dawn before we meet her?"

Sir John paused in thought for a moment. "I can leave you with this. Her name is Dawn Summers. She is the current CEO of Guardian Research."

Peregrine's eyes went wide. "I know Guardian Research. They do appraisal work, mostly antiquities but some artwork, mostly pieces over two centuries old. They have an excellent reputation. They also do a great deal of historical research."

"Have you ever done any business with them Peregrine?" Adam asked.

"No," Peregrine answered. "I know them strictly by reputation. Almost all the major museums, most auction houses and a number of private collectors throughout England have done business with them. I never knew they were involved in the occult."

"The vast majority of the work Guardian does is perfectly legitimate,' Sir John said. "Guardian is the Council's public face. One of Quentin's more innovative and quite frankly brilliant ideas. It is growing late. I will speak with you regarding arrangements later. It is time for you to return to outer world."

Adam nodded his head. "I thank you again Gray."

A short while later Adam and Peregrine awoke to the world of the outer senses.

Peregrine shook his head. He felt cold. He was covered with a wool blanket. "What time is it?"

"11:50," Ximena answered. "Humphrey will be bringing in hot cocoa and some sandwiches in a couple of minutes. You will need to eat and drink to warm up."

"It didn't feel like two hours," Peregrine said.

"Like many things in the astral, time is subjective," Adam explained. "What you perceived and saw was largely the construction of your own mind. Your perception of events, details what you saw, will be slightly different from my own."

"I need to get my sketchpad," Peregrine said. "The gazebo looked beautiful. Even more magnificent than the real one."

Adam smiled. "Have some cocoa first."

"Was your journey successful?" Ximena asked.

"Yes it was," Adam answered. "Sir John has asked for Peregrine and I to help him with a project. I am sorry my dear, but I can not tell you any more than that."

"I understand," Ximena replied. "I assume this may mean a change in some of our Christmas plans."

"Unfortunately yes," Adam said. "The details will need to be worked out. However this does appear to be more of a research project. I believe you and Julia should be able to accompany us."

"You have spoken often of Sir John. I would welcome an opportunity to meet him," Ximena said. "Although it would be difficult to get away for even a short time."

"We shall have to see," Adam looked up as the door to library opened and Humphrey opened the door and wheeled in a tray with three cups of steaming cocoa and small plate of sandwiches. "I see our snack has arrived. Thank you Humphrey."

"A pleasure Sir," Humphrey said. "Will you require anything else?"

"No thank you Humphrey," Adam said. "This will be quite sufficient."

"Very well Sir," Humphrey turned and left.

"Ximena, Peregrine and I need to speak privately for a few moments,' Adam said.

"Of course dear," Ximena leaned down give her husband a kiss. "Drink your cocoa and eat some food. You both need to warm up. I expect both of you to get to bed soon. Peregrine, Julia has already set up the guest room. She is waiting for you there."

"Thank you Ximena," Peregrine replied.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Ximena said as she turned to leave. "But only a few minutes. You need your rest."

"Yes dear," Adam said watching Ximena leave the room. "So Peregrine, what do you make of Sir John's request?"

"I'm not certain Adam," Peregrine replied. "Given our dealings with Sir John in the past I have a hard time believing he would require our aid."

Adam smiled. "Gray is a man with many resources. He came to us because he believes we are the best people for job."

"I guess so," Peregrine said. "What do make of this Slayer business? A woman warrior selected by the Light to battle demons."

"There are many legends in many cultures regarding mystically empowered warriors," Adam said. "As you well know, many of the tales most of the world takes for mere myths have some basis in reality. I suspect this Slayer is the source of some of those tales. As Gray said, there are many groups dedicated to Light, the war is fought on many fronts. I look forward to meeting this Dawn Summers."

"It certainly sounds like she has impressed Sir John," Peregrine noted.

"Yes is does," Adam acknowledged. "And to have done that most likely means she is woman with a great deal of experience. I suspect she has been involved in the esoteric for many years, possibly even decades."

"As long as you Adam?"

"Quite possibly," Adam answered. "We have done enough for this evening. Ximena will be back soon to send us to bed. So finish your cocoa before she returns."


	3. Chapter Two – Meetings both Real and Unr...

Chapter Two – Meetings both Real and Unreal

Adam Sinclair had spent the early afternoon finalizing his plans to fly down to London and meet with Dawn Summers. They were covering the visit as a last minute invite to Sir John's New Year's celebration. Since both Adam and Ximena had made arrangements to be away during those days it meant minimal disruption to their professional lives.

Of course going to London meant canceling their previous New Year's plans. Noel McCloud, his second in the Hunting Lodge, understood the need, although Adam had still not explained why Sir John had requested his and Peregrine's presence. Adam was not entirely comfortable withholding information from Noel. But Sir John had been very clear that this meeting was to be kept confidential. Even from his fellow Huntsman. Adam had no intention of betraying the trust the senior Adept was showing him.

Unfortunately keeping things quiet meant Adam could not do the usual background checks on Dawn Summers that he would normally perform. As Chief Inspector of the Lothian Border Patrol Noel would normally have done all the checks on Dawn Summers and Guardian Research. Keeping him out the loop meant Adam could not call on his services.

Peregrine had managed to learn a few additional tidbits about Guardian Research. They had been founded a little over four decades earlier by Quentin Travers. They had built up a solid reputation in the community. They had extensive knowledge of all varieties of antiquities. They did seem to have a particular fascination with books, scrolls and all manner of written works. There were rumors about the size of their private collection. Guardian sponsored archeological digs on several occasions. Most of the materials recovered went into their private collection, was sold at auction or was donated to museums.

Dawn Summers had been named CEO a little over a year ago according to the company's website, taking over the position from a Dr. Rupert Giles. There was no real biographical information available on the site beyond the fact that she was born in America and graduated Oxford with twin degrees in Ancient Languages and Mythology. The site did not indicate what year she graduated. A woman not wanting to give away her age, Adam assumed.

That was all Adam could learn without making more direct inquiries. The kind that can draw unwanted attention.

He did have other sources of information available. Sir John had indicated helping Dawn would call on his position as a Healer. And that meant he there was another way for him to learn more.

Adam was seated comfortably in his favorite chair by the fireplace in the library. Ximena was seated by his side. He focused his attention on the flames dancing in front of him. Allowing his mind to be drawn into the complex dance, the play of light and shadow.

He released his hold on the world of the outer senses and plunged down into the world of the Inner Planes. It was a journey he had made many times before. He found himself in familiar surroundings.

Adam focused his mind and called for the being who served as his patron in his service to Light. A great beam a light appeared in front of him. His patron had long ago surpassed the need for a physical form.

Words came to him, flowing directly into his mind.

"Why do you summon me, Master of the Hunt?" the entity inquired.

"An ally has asked for my aid in my capacity as a healer," Adam replied his head. "To help a person who holds a hidden power within her. I seek knowledge of her gifts so that I may be properly prepared to aid her."

There was a long pause. It almost seemed to Adam as if his patron was thinking long and hard about his answer. Something that had never occurred before. Finally Adam heard a response echo through his mind. "Such knowledge is not known to me, Master of the Hunt."

Adam reacted with shock. "How can that be?" he asked.

"The power you seek was ancient before even I first entered this world," came the reply. "Powers are reawakening Master of the Hunt. Old ones are making their presence felt again."

"Old ones?" Adam inquired. "I do not understand."

"Much is hidden, Master of the Hunt," came the reply. "Even from my vision. Those who stayed apart seek to rejoin the fold. In the end all magic flows together."

Adam bowed his head. "Then how am I to help?" he asked. "From what I have learned my charge has much experience, perhaps even more than my own."

The entity in front of him paused and Adam could have sworn he felt something he had never felt before when communing with his patron. Amusement. "Your charge is unique, Master of the Hunt, and holds more surprises than even you can realize. I have told you all I can. You will find the answers. Paths unwalked for millennia are re-opening."

There was a gentle push of power and Adam soon found himself awake in his library.

"Adam?" Ximena spoke from the chair next to his. "Are you ok?"

"Quite alright my dear," Adam answered.

"Did you find the information you were looking for?" she asked.

"I am afraid I found only more questions," Adam replied. "I suppose I shall just have to be patient until we arrive at Sir John's tomorrow."

"Dinner will ready in a few minutes," Ximena said. "You just relax for now. You can worry about mystical charges tomorrow. Tonight you're all mine."

Adam smiled. "Very well."

* * *

The following afternoon Adam was maneuvering their rental car through the countryside. Ximena was by his side. Peregrine and Julia were in the back seat. They were discussing the idyllic winter scene outside.

Soon the car pulled up to a massive iron gate that marked the entrance to Oakwood estate. Flanking the gate were two magnificent stone lions.

As they made their way up the long driveway the main house finally came into view. Julia let out a little gasp.

"It's magnificent," she said. "How long has the General's family lived here."

"They've owned the property for around five centuries," Adam replied. "I believe this house was built sometime in the late eighteenth century. I'm certain Sir John or Caitlin will be quite happy to give you the complete history of the house."

"I don't want to impose," Julia said.

"I doubt it will be much of an imposition," Adam answered. "Sir John will most likely keep Peregrine and myself quite busy for the next couple of days. Sir John will be fine arranging other activities for you two."

Adam pulled the car to stop and the four got and made their way to entrance of the house. Peregrine pulled the cord to ring the bell. Linton answered the door in his usual prompt manner. He quickly ushered the four into the main library where Sir John rose to greet them.

"Adam," Sir John reached out to grasp Adam's hand. "It is good to see you. And you as well Peregrine."

"A pleasure for me as well Gray," Adam replied. "Permit me to introduce my wife Dr. Ximena Lockhart and Peregrine's fetching bride, Julia."

Sir John shook hands with both women. "A pleasure ladies. Dr. Lockhart, my apologies for being unable to attend the wedding. Previous obligations forced me to stay near London."

"Quite alright General," Ximena replied. "And please, call me Ximena."

"Of course," Sir John said. He nodded towards Julia, "I insist that you both call me Gray. Please have a seat," he motioned with his had to a young woman seated at one of the library's comfortable chairs. "This is my great granddaughter Caitlin."

"I had expected Ms Summers to be here when we arrived," Adam said as he sat down.

"Dawn was delayed," Sir John said. "Some issues with their Passau office I believe. She called earlier. She should be arriving in about an hour. That gives us time to talk. I have not had the pleasure of getting to know either Ximena or young Julia."

* * *

"So how's Willow doing?" Dawn asked.

"Bout as well as can be expected," Kennedy answered from the passenger seat. "She's not liking playing the babysitter. Although she does see a lot of potential in that girl."

"You could have gone up there with her you know," Dawn said.

"I hate playing babysitter even more than she does," Kennedy said. "Besides I need to keep things running here. I'm still trying to get the teams in Europe organized. Faye's got her group down, but we're short handed in a couple of areas and Robin won't be sending me any more fully trained Slayers for a couple of more months."

"You'll get it sorted out," Dawn said. She maneuvered the car through the gates and up the long driveway to the main house.

Soon both women were being ushered down the hall of Oakwood manor towards the library by Linton.

Linton announced the two as they were walking in. "Sir, Dawn Summers and Kennedy Winston have arrived."

Peregrine looked up that two women as they entered. He was surprised at how young they were. They were even younger than he was.

The first woman to enter looked to be in her early twenties. She had long light brown hair. Peregrine's had to blink as his Sight took hold. He could clearly see the woman, but something else was there. He couldn't describe it. It was like nothing he had ever really seen before. There was a blur surrounding her. It had a slight green tint and at times it seemed as if she was fading out of view. Replaced instead by energy. The vision was fleeting, lasting only a second.

The second woman came into view and Peregrine saw much more familiar images from her. She walked with confidence and radiated control. Her hair was long and dark. Peregrine's Sight saw other things though. Superimposed over her features was another woman's face. Dark skinned with tribal tattoos. That image faded out and was replaced by an oriental woman's then another woman's face followed by another's. They were all young and the one that came to the surface most often was that of the first woman he saw. The tribal girl who radiated power and some danger.

Adam rose to meet the women. He too was surprised by how young the two were. "Ms Summers I presume."

Dawn noticed the look of surprise on people's faces. "Dr. Sinclair. Nice to meet you. Just Dawns fine by the way."

"Please call me Adam," Adam answered. He motioned with his hand to others. "This is my wife, Ximena, my colleague Peregrine Lovat and his wife Julia."

Dawn nodded at each person as they were introduced. "This is Kennedy Winston. She's one of our field people."

Dawn and Kennedy sat down. Dawn smiled at the continued look of surprise she was getting. "From the looks on your faces I'm guessing you were all expecting some middle aged woman with graying hair and glasses. You really should have warned them Gray."

"I have spent the past few months being befuddled by you and your friends," Sir John said. "I wished to share the experience with others. Now that the introductions are over I suppose we should be getting started. Caitlin if you don't mind, you can give Ximena and Julia a tour of the grounds."

"Of course Gray," Caitlin answered. "Ladies if you will come with me."

The three women left the room, leaving Dawn and Kennedy with the three older gentlemen.

"Now that we have privacy we can begin," Sir John said.

Adam looked at Dawn. "Gray has only told us that you have power hidden within you. He did not say what the source of that power was. You can begin by telling us a little more about this power."

"Ok," Dawn began. "First thing you need to know. Outside of Gray and Kennedy, only six other people know what I'm about to tell you."

"I understand Dawn," Adam replied. "Peregrine and I will tell no one what we learn here this day."

"Good," Dawn said. She looked at Peregrine. "From what Gray has told me and what we have learned you have the gift of Sight."

"Yes," Peregrine answered. "I can see a soul's past lives reflected on a person. I can also with concentration see the echoes of past events where they occurred. It was difficult to learn how to use that gift, or to even see it as a gift at first. Adam helped me learn to use my Sight."

Dawn nodded. "What do you see when you Look at me?"

Peregrine paused and focused his vision. "It is difficult to describe. I can see you clearly in front of me. But there is something else. There is energy around you. For a moment I thought you were fading out. But I think I am wrong about that. It's more like you don't exist entirely in this plane. Like there is something behind you that you are connected too," he paused again. "Normally when I look a person I see the faces of their past lives."

"But you don't see that with me," Dawn said.

"Not exactly," Peregrine answered. "I can see two images. Both women. Let me get my sketch pad." Peregrine pulled his sketch pad out of his case and began to draw in earnest. He kept his attention on Dawn. After a few minutes he stopped and handed the pad to Dawn.

Dawn took the pad and smiled when she saw what was there. Her face was in the middle. Off to the right was the image of her sister. To the left, she stopped and brushed her hand across the picture. "Mom," she whispered. She blinked and looked at Peregrine. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course," Peregrine replied. "You said one of those women was your mother."

"Yes," Dawn replied. She held the picture up so everyone could see it. "This is my sister, Buffy and this is my mom, Joyce Summers. I need to make a copy of this for Buffy. We don't have very many pictures left of the three of us together. We lost almost everything when Sunnydale went bye-bye. The couple we have are copies we got from our Aunt. Those are from when we lived in LA. Nothing from after we moved. Buffy is going to love this."

"I don't understand," Peregrine said. "As I said, usually I see a soul's past lives. I've never encountered anyone whose soul reflected the images of people who were still alive and are themselves separate souls."

"Mom," Dawn paused. "Mom died a few years ago. Cancer. Buffy is still alive. She's in Cleveland right now. She's was hoping to be able to be here for this meeting but too many things are going on right now."

"But how then can I see them reflected in you?" Peregrine asked.

"This is where we get to the weird part," Dawn said. "Up until eight years ago I didn't exist."

"What?" Adam asked.

"I didn't exist," Dawn said. "Or more precisely I didn't exist in this form. I was and I suppose I still am something called the Key."

"What is the Key?" Adam asked. "And how can it be you?"

"What the Key is, is the million dollar question," Dawn replied. "We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out. As to how it can be me," Dawn stopped. She really didn't like talking about this stuff. "Eight years ago a very powerful demon, a true Hellgod, who had been banished to this plane, was looking for a way home. She needed the Key. The Key was with a group of monks, called the Order of Dagon. Glory began to hunt them and pretty much wiped out the Order. In order to protect the Key, the few still alive sent it to my sister, the Slayer, to be protected."

"I understand up to this point," Adam said. "Buffy is the Slayer. But what does that have to do with you?"

"The Order wanted to hide the Key and make certain that Buffy would protect it," Dawn said. "So they cast a spell to transform it from energy into something else. That something else turned out to be me."


	4. Chapter Three – An Extraordinary Tale

Chapter Three – An Extraordinary Tale

Adam found himself staring at the young woman in front of him. "How is that even possible?"

"In all honestly we don't know," Dawn said. "Willow, our go to gal for the serious magical mojo, hasn't been able to figure it out. Neither has Gray here. All we know is that eight years ago I appeared."

"Nobody noticed?" Peregrine asked. He too was equally shocked.

"It was a very elaborate spell," Dawn said. "The monks altered everybody's memories so they remembered me being around. That included my memory. I 'remember' growing up in LA, playing with Buffy. Buffy can remember the day mom and dad brought me home from the hospital. Xander and Willow can remember playing with me when we moved to Sunnydale. Only none of it actually happened."

"That is impossible," Adam said.

"Hang out on a Hellmouth for a few years and the word impossible kind of loses all meaning," Dawn replied. "The spell wasn't perfect. My aunt barely remembers anything about me prior to eight years ago. The spell created about four pictures of me that appear in her photo albums. I doubt my dad remembers me. Of course at this point it's debatable whether or not he remembers ever having had a family. But that's another story. Most of the memories people have of me prior to when I appeared tend to focus on one or two 'events.' A birthday party, vampire kidnapping. The rest is sort of a blur. The people close to us had more blanks filled in, but only Buffy, mom and I ever seemed to have complete memories."

Adam turned his attention to senior Adept. "Gray?"

"I can assure you Adam," Sir John said. "What Dawn is saying is true. I realize this well beyond your experience. But this situation falls outside anyone's previous experience."

"Is that why you seem to fade out when I use my Sight?" Peregrine said. "Is it because in a way you're not real."

"Dawn's real," Kennedy said forcefully. "I don't care what she was before. She's Dawn now. Don't any of you ever forget that."

Adam found himself moving back in his seat. He looked over at Peregrine and watched his friend also shrink back in his seat. The feeling of danger rolled of Kennedy in waves.

"Kennedy," Dawn said. "Pull it back. It's ok. I doubt Peregrine meant anything by it."

The feeling of danger subsided.

"What was that?" Peregrine asked. He was still shaken. He had never felt a power like that directed at him before.

"That was me," Kennedy said. "That was the Slayer."

Adam looked at Dawn. "I thought your sister was the Slayer."

"She is," Dawn said. "So is Kennedy."

"Gray, you said there was only one Slayer at a time," Adam said.

"We changed that five years ago," Dawn said. "We made it so every girl born with the potential to become a Slayer, becomes a Slayer."

"We are moving off the subject," Sir John interjected. "Suffice to say there is now more than more one Slayer. Kennedy is one of those Slayers. I would appreciate it Ms Winston if you would refrain from threatening my other guests."

Kennedy nodded. "Sorry. I've known Dawn for a while now and I've picked up Willow and the other's protective instincts when it comes to her. You're lucky Buffy wasn't here. She gets real mean when people imply Dawn is less than what she is."

Peregrine nodded. "I can assure you I meant no insult. This just all seems so bizarre. I thought I had finally gotten a handle on the supernatural world. This tale is rather difficult to believe."

"Why is it I see your sister and Mother reflected in you?" Peregrine asked.

"The monks used Buffy as template for me," Dawn replied. "I guess they also tossed in a little of mom too," Adam saw a strange look cross her face.

"And you did not tell them what you were when you arrived?" Adam inquired.

"The monks made it so I didn't even know what I was. I found out by accident," Dawn paused and looked down. "As you might image I didn't take it very well. Fires and razors were involved. I still don't like thinking about it. The idea that over half my life never really happened is not a fun thing to contemplate."

"You seem to have adapted well," Adam said. "Even thrived."

"Like I said, grow up on a Hellmouth and weird loses all meaning." Dawn noted with a smirk. "You either adapt or you go nuts. I did go a little crazy when I figured it all out. But I've had eight years to get to know myself and get use to the idea. Hell most of us thought the whole key thing was in the past. Stupid us."

"So you know nothing about the Key?" Adam asked.

"Not a thing," Dawn said. "The Order of Dagon kept its secrets well hidden and we killed Glory and her minions."

"Wait," Peregrine interjected. "You said this Glory was a Hellgod. You and your friends killed a god?"

"I didn't say it was easy," Dawn replied. "Willow used a spell that weakened her. Buffy pounded her with a troll hammer (to bad that thing's buried at the bottom of Lake Sunnydale), Xander hit her with a wrecking ball. We finally forced her back into the human form she was forced to wear on this plane. She was vulnerable in that form," Dawn paused and looked away. "I think Giles actually killed him."

"You said Glory was a she," Peregrine noted.

"Her human form was a he," Dawn replied. "You did catch the part about Sunnydale being weird?"

Adam too was getting lost in the strangeness of the situation. He focused his mind back on the problem. "You must know something about the Key."

Again Dawn paused. "All we really know is how Glory intended to use it."

"And how was that?"

"Look, I know you already agreed not to share anything you learned here today," Dawn said. "But you really need to understand how important this is. In the wrong hands, this information could be very dangerous. Not just to me."

"Dawn I can assure you, no matter what you tell me, on my honor, I will not betray your trust," Adam said.

"The same goes for me," Peregrine said. "You have my word. I will not tell anyone what I learn."

Dawn spent a few moments studying the two men. "Kennedy?"

"The sound sincere to me," Kennedy replied. "Faith's better at this than I am. But I think you can trust them."

"Dawn," Sir John entered the conversation. "The decision on how to proceed is yours. But if you truly wish to learn your full nature I feel these men are your best chance. I trust them completely."

Dawn nodded. "Alright then," she paused to collect her thoughts. "Glory planned on using the Key to open a portal to her home dimension."

"I follow so far," Adam said.

"This is the dangerous part," Dawn said. "By doing so she would open the door to all dimensions. They would have all spilled out unto Earth. Basically under the right conditions, which, by the way, can't be duplicated as far as we know, I can destroy the world."

Both Adam and Peregrine reacted with shock.

"You can destroy the world?" Peregrine simply stared at the woman in front of him.

"I came within a few minutes of doing it," Dawn said. "We stopped it. It cost us. But we stopped it."

"You're certain these conditions can't be duplicated?" Adam inquired.

"As certain as we can be," Dawn said. "The ritual needed to be performed at a specific time and place. The time has passed and the place is now a lake. We think a few other factors have changed. Unfortunately the book that contained the ritual Glory used went down with Sunnydale. Willow put a spell on it so if it ever left our possession it would disintegrate. So it's probably dust now."

"So why do you need to learn about the Key now?" Adam asked.

"We can't get into too many details," Dawn answered. "Some secrets are not ours to tell. A few months ago I participated in a ritual with Gray. The ritual involved moving myself and a few other people from this plane of existence to the astral plane."

Adam turned his attention back to Sir John. "I assume what Dawn is referring to is a ritual that allowed you to guide multiple participants through a shared experience."

"No," Sir John answered. "What she says is essentially what I did. The maze served as our focal point and connection to this world. With that I was able, with Willow's assistance, to transport the gazebo and its occupants physically into the astral realm."

Adam's eyes went wide at Sir John's explanation. "Such a feat would require enormous power."

"You have never had need to see the full scope of the powers available to me," Sir John answered. "And Willow is a most capable and powerful mage."

"Anyway, getting back to the subject," Dawn said. "The astral plane sort of responded to my presence. I can't really explain how. I felt like … like I was home in a way. Gray received a message that my power would be needed. So we asked him to help research the Key. The Council's information about the Key, what little they had, was destroyed when the old headquarters was blown up."

"I was unable to learn very much," Sir John picked up the story. "The Order and Dagon had possession of the Key since at least the second century BC. It would seem they managed to successfully hide that fact from the rest of the esoteric community. Their base of operations along with their entire membership was destroyed by Glory. What little I learned has led me to believe that the Key was alive before it was transformed into Dawn."

"Alive?" Peregrine said. "What do you mean by alive?"

"Again we're getting into the 'don't have a real means to explain' problem," Dawn said. "We're basing this on some tenuous evidence. But I can tell you that it feels right to me. Ever since we traveled into the astral plane I have felt something beneath the surface. Willow's been working with me on some meditation techniques to try and learn more. But whatever it is, it's out of my reach."

Adam nodded. "This might explain Peregrine's vision of you 'fading out' so to speak. Your physical self is here on this plane, but the Key would seem to exist both here and in the astral realm."

"I see what you're saying. I've even thought something similar," Dawn replied. "And you may be right. But that doesn't change the fact that I've run out of ways to learn more."

"Which is why I called the two of you," Sir John said. "In my judgment the answers Dawn seeks lie within herself. You are a gifted Healer Adam. You're training and experience both as a psychiatrist and an Adept make you the ideal choice to help Dawn explore the inner reaches of her mind. Your Sight Peregrine will also be needed. Already you have helped confirm what we have suspected about Dawn's nature."

"Right now I know nothing about the Key," Dawn said. "To be honest I've been avoiding doing this for eight years. But I don't have that luxury anymore. I know the Key is alive. For some reason I can't access any of those memories. That part of my life just isn't there."

"I will be honest with you Dawn," Adam said. "What I have learned thus far both intrigues and troubles me. If Gray were not seated here confirming the things you have said I would have a very difficult time believing any of your story. The Key, it would seem, is a tremendous source of power. And one that someone has already attempted to put to dangerous purpose."

"We know," Dawn said. "That's part of the reason we've never really looked into the Key. But we've learned more about what we're facing over the last couple of weeks. We're going to need every tool we can find to defeat this enemy. According to the ever annoying Powers That Be, that includes me."

Adam again studied the young woman in front of him. He could see the determination in her eyes. He heard the resolve in her voice. But his training also enabled him to see some the fear behind that resolve. She was not going into this blind. She understood the risks and was willing to take them. He came to a decision.

"Very well," Adam said. "I will help you on this journey. Yesterday, I spoke to my patron in service to the Light. I was attempting to learn more about your power. He was unable to tell me anything."

"Why?" Sir John asked.

"He said the power you possess Dawn, was ancient before even his soul entered this world," Adam explained. "His is a soul that has long since surpassed the need for a physical body. I can only surmise that his first incarnation was during the early days of civilization, perhaps even before that. Which implies that Key may have existed, in one form or another, since before humans even appeared on this world."

"Did you learn anything else?" Dawn asked.

Adam closed his eyes and thought back to the day before. "He said 'Powers are reawakening Master of the Hunt. Old ones are making their presence felt again … Those who stayed apart seek to rejoin the fold. In the end all magic flows together.' That was all he said. He indicated much was hidden from his view."

"That's a hell of lot clearer than most of the messages we get from the Powers," Kennedy said. "The couple of dreams I had were pretty vague images."

"You receive visions?" Peregrine asked.

"Slayers are gifted with visionary dreams," Kennedy said. "The gift varies from Slayer to Slayer. Most are like me. I've gotten only a couple of dreams over the last five years. Usually when something really big is going down. Sort of an 'all hands on deck' kind of thing. Some Slayers get more."

"Buffy gets quite a few," Dawn said. "She always has. They use to freak her out. She's gotten use to it. A couple of the girls are almost like seers in the number of dreams they get. Of course interpreting them is always a challenge. Like Kennedy said, they tend to be fairly obtuse. Just once I'd like to get a prophecy or dream comes with a nice set of instructions. Like a DVD player."

"Like that would be any clearer," Kennedy said with a smirk. "Insert sword A into demons neck B. Rotate mystical orb C around sacred circle D. I prefer the obtuse symbolism thank you."

"Point taken," Dawn replied.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean by 'befuddled' Gray," Adam said. "Do they often go off on such tangents?"

"Yes, they do," Gray replied. "I've found it best to ignore it and wait until it passes. Eventually they do return to the point."

Dawn shot Sir John a nasty look. "Fine, we'll get back to the point. 'Old ones making their presence felt' implies a lot of things," Dawn said. "The phrase 'Old Ones' sometimes refers to the ancient pure demons that ruled this plane before the animals came. Before humanity appeared on the scene."

"I have read of such theories," Adam answered. "You are implying that these ancient demons may be stirring again."

"Over the last few years we've seen a lot to indicate that is happening," Dawn said. "We can only speculate about anything broader that may be behind it all." Dawn leaned back in her chair, "'Seek to rejoin the fold.' I can make a good guess what that refers too. That definitely means we need to figure out what's going on with me. And it looks like I'm the best source of information on me."

Adam nodded. "You have given Peregrine and I a great deal to think about Dawn. I believe both of us would benefit from an evening to digest this information. I will help you in any way I can,' Adam reflected for a few seconds on what he had learned thus far. "I have a few ideas for how to proceed. I feel they would work best in a place where you comfortable."

Dawn nodded. "You can come out to the Council's headquarters tomorrow."

"An excursion into London will be most welcome," Adam replied.

"Good," Dawn said. She looked at her watch and then at Kennedy. "If we leave now we can link up with Abigail's team."

"Sounds like fun to me," Kennedy said rising from her chair. "It's been nice meeting you gentlemen."

"Same for me," Dawn said. "We'll see you tomorrow say around 11:00. Gray can give you directions. We're a little off the beaten path."

"We will see you then," Adam replied. He rose from his chair and shook the two women's hands.


	5. Chapter Four – Unsettling

Chapter Four – Unsettling

"Adam, are you ok?" Ximena asked as he entered the bedroom Linton had prepared for them.

"Quite alright my dear," Adam answered.

"You've seemed distracted ever since you met with Ms Summers and her friend," Ximena noted. "Don't say you haven't been. I know you too well. Did your meeting not go well?"

Adam favored her with a smile. Hiding things from her was always next to impossible. "It went quite well. Dawn was exactly as Gray described her. A rather extraordinary young woman."

"So what has you so distracted?" Ximena pressed. "Is it her age? She does seem rather young to be involved in your other profession."

"Actually Dawn and most of her associates have been actively involved in my other profession since they were teenagers," Adam said. "And yes that does trouble me."

"But that's not what is really bothering you," Ximena noted. "Can you talk about it?"

"Unfortunately no," Adam replied. "I am afraid this situation is even more delicate than Gray first indicated. Not that I blame him. He could not have told us anymore than he did without breaking some very strict confidences."

Adam reflected on the day. Dawn's age was troubling as was the fact that she and her sister had been actively combating the dark since they were teenagers. From his brief conversation with her and some the tales Gray provided of their exploits after Dawn and Kennedy had left he found himself for the first time in many years out of his depth. The kind of power Dawn and the Slayers dealt routinely was incredible. That they seemed to treat it as a matter of course was disturbing.

"I understand my dear," Ximena replied. She paused. She recognized her husband's mood. Something was troubling him. He was trying to work it out in his head. She loved him deeply but this part of his life always frustrated her. The way he couldn't share certain things with her. Most frustrating of all was that she wasn't able to help and support him as much as she wanted to. She didn't have his calling or his talents in the esoteric arts. That forced her to sit on the periphery.

She shook her head and decided to change the subject. "So, Julia and I were thinking we would take the opportunity in London tomorrow to see some galleries. Julia also wants to visit one of her old voice coaches. He's working with a theatre group now days. Do you think we will have the time?"

Adam smiled. "I suspect you shall."

----

"This must be the place," Peregrine said from the passenger's seat. "Although it's not what I expected."

Adam was forced to agree. They had followed Sir John's directions to the letter.

The Council's London Headquarters was in an industrial section of the city, less than a mile from the port. The compound was surrounded by a large brick wall that was topped off with alternating metal and wooden spikes.

As Adam pulled the car up to the main gate he saw the small nondescript sign on the wall. It said simply "I.C.S.W. – Jenny Calendar Foundation – Guardian Research." Adam rolled down the window.

A few seconds later a woman's voice came over the speaker. "This is Abby, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Adam Sinclair and Peregrine Lovat," Adam replied. "We are here to see Ms Summers."

"You're on the list," Abby said. "Parking is too your left. The main entrance is down the path. Have a pleasant day."

The gate opened and Adam started to pull the car forward. Immediately both he and Peregrine blinked as they crossed the main threshold. The warding around the building was very impressive, Adam thought. He barely detected it until he crossed the threshold. Someone put a considerable effort into shielding the property.

The building was only two stories tall. It was solid brick construction. It looked like it had been one of the many trading houses built in the late 18th and early 19th centuries to service England's growing empire. Adam parked the car and led his group up to the main entrance.

The main lobby was well appointed. As Adam had expected from the exterior, the space had an old world feel. He could see signs of the modern world here and there. The computer on the desk and a few other things.

"Dr. Sinclair," the woman said. "Dawn will be down in a minute. If you all will just sign in here."

"The ladies will not be staying," Adam said. "They are here to drop us off before heading out to see the sights of London."

The woman nodded as she handed Adam the sign in sheet.

The woman spent a few seconds studying both Adam and Peregrine very carefully. With his Sight Peregrine could see a slight shimmer around the woman. For a brief moment Peregrine could have sworn her eyes changed into those of a hawk.

The shimmer vanished and her eyes returned to normal. She spoke to Adam and Peregrine. "Dr. Sinclair. You can bring your rings into the facility but we don't permit weapons of any kind beyond this point without authorization from a senior Council member. You will need to leave your dagger here. I can assure you it will be stored securely."

Adam was startled. Somehow she knew about the Adept rings both he and Peregrine carried. But even more shocking she knew about the skean dubh he carried in his bag. He could believe that someone could sense the magic from the dagger. But to know the source of that magic spoke of a very sensitive individual and/or very sophisticated protective wards.

"I understand of course," Adam replied. "But I may require for my work."

It looked to Adam like the woman was about to object when the door behind the desk opened.

"He can keep his dagger Abby," Dawn said as she walked into the room.

Abby nodded. "Very well."

Dawn nodded and turned her attention to her guests. "Welcome to the headquarters for the I.C.S.W," she said holding out her hand.

"Thank you," Adam said shaking Dawn's hand. "Too be honest this is not quite what I expected."

"We get that a lot," Dawn said. "We have time. I can give you a quick tour."

"That would be interesting," Adam said. "Just permit us to see Ximena and Julia off."

"Not a problem," Dawn said. "It's good to see you again ladies. Where are you off too today?"

"We're going to be looking at some galleries," Ximena replied. "And we're planning on visiting one of Julia's old voice coaches."

"You sing?" Dawn looked at Julia.

"In my church choir," Julia answered. "I've also done a few private performances at parties and social events."

"She has a lovely voice," Peregrine said. "I believe it was the first time I heard her sing that decided I was going to marry her."

Julia blushed. "Peregrine, really."

"I'll have to see if I can find the time to see a performance," Dawn said. "You two have a good time."

"We will," Ximena said. She shifted her attention. "Adam, call us when you are ready to be picked up."

"Of course my dear," Adam replied.

Dawn watched as Adam and Peregrine saw their wives off.

"If you'll follow me I'll give you the quick tour," Dawn said motioning the two men out of the lobby.

---

About an hour later Adam and Peregrine were being led down a hallway on the second floor. Adam had to admit that he was impressed. Dawn had explained that the building had originally been a smuggler base in the early 1800's. As such there were a number of underground chambers and passageways. The British military had taken it over and extensively renovated it in WWII. The four underground levels now housed the Council's library and archives.

Adam had just about gone into shock when he saw the library. Thousands of books on the occult and dozens of other subjects. Dawn mentioned that the Council was still trying to recover from the loss of the old Council's restricted archive which apparently had contained some incredibly rare and one of a kind items (some dating back over 3,000 years).

They had been interrupted a couple of times by people asking Dawn for some help on their projects. Both Adam and Peregrine were impressed by the depth of Dawn's knowledge.

"Just how many languages do you speak?" Peregrine asked.

"Speak?" Dawn replied. "About five fluently and I can fake my way through three or four others. I read and write fluently in about 20. And I get by in quite a few more."

"Twenty languages!" Peregrine exclaimed. "That's incredible."

"You know, it wasn't until I went to college that I realized knowing so many dead languages was weird," Dawn said. "I grew up around people who swore in Sumerian. By the time I started college I already knew Latin, Greek and Arabic fluently and was passable in Sumerian and Yiddish, a couple of gypsy languages and even a demon language or two. My professors just about flipped. I was translating stuff that gave grad students headaches. One of the reasons I got through Oxford in two years was because they let me skip most of the preliminary classes in languages and mythology."

"Have you always had such skill with language?" Adam asked.

"I guess so," Dawn answered. "I was always good in school. Unlike Buffy, I actually liked studying. When it comes to languages I just have a feel for them. If a language is closely related to one I'm already familiar with than it usually only takes me a couple of days to figure out the basics. If it's something completely new to me I can usually figure it out in a few weeks if I have a big enough sample. Why?"

"I was thinking perhaps it was related to your other gifts," Adam said.

Dawn shrugged. "At this point anything is possible. I'd prefer to think it's just because I'm smarter than everybody else. Not that I have an ego or anything."

She led the two through a set of double doors into a small reception area. A man, who appeared to be in his late twenties are busily typing away on his computer. Dawn paused.

"Thomas," she said. "This is Dr. Adam Sinclair and his associate Peregrine Lovat. Gentleman this is Thomas. He's Giles' and my administrative assistant."

"Gentlemen," Thomas said rising from his desk to shake their hands. "A pleasure. Will you require anything?"

"Just the usual platter Thomas," Dawn replied. "And see that we are not disturbed unless it's an apocalypse."

"Of course Ms Summers," Thomas nodded his head. "I don't believe there is one scheduled until next month."

Dawn smirked and looked down at Thomas' desk. Adam saw her eyes narrow. "Is Giles dictating his e-mails again? You need to tell him to join the rest of us in the twenty first century."

"I would prefer not to listen to another extended speech about 'those damned infernal machines' that according to Dr. Giles are far more destructive to the soul than an army of demons," Thomas answered with a smile. "Besides this is considerably more enjoyable than writing up draft budgets."

Dawn flashed him a look than led Adam and Peregrine into her office.

Adam took a moment to study the room. Two of the walls were dominated by bookshelves lined with various references works. At first glance most seemed to related to the occult, mythology and history. One half of the room was a seating/meeting area with a small table and four comfortable looking chairs. The couch under the window looked positioned in such a manner that Adam could easily see how a person could stretch out on it while reading.

The desk was perpendicular to the window. The computer was positioned in such a way that the screen could not be seen either from the window or by anyone else in the room. What few areas of the wall not taken up by shelves were covered in pictures. Most were of the same group of people.

Peregrine took moment to study them. He recognized Dawn's sister Buffy. The others usually featured a red-headed young woman, a dark haired young man with an eye patch and an older gentleman with glasses. A dark haired young woman appeared in several often accompanied by a tall Black man with a shaved head. He recognized Kennedy in some of the pictures, almost always by the redheaded woman's side. A few other people appeared.

Dawn noticed Peregrine's attention on the pictures. "Most of those are of the other Scoobies."

"Scoobies?" Peregrine asked with some confusion.

"Technically I didn't exist when they started using the name, so you can't blame me," Dawn said. She pointed to one of the pictures. "You've seen Buffy. The red head is Willow, pirate guy is Xander and the distinguished looking gentleman is Giles. That's the core group. They've been with Buffy since the first day she arrived in Sunnyhell. The other people are ones we've added since then. You've met Kennedy, the other brunette is Faith, Robin's with her and the rest are friends and fellow Slayers."

"Willow is the woman Gray said aided her in transporting you into the astral realm," Adam noted. "She is quite young to possess such power."

"I guess so," Dawn said. "According to a reliable source she was the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere six years ago."

"And now?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say it's a bad idea to annoy Willow," Dawn replied. "Although she prefers to keep the serious mojo to a minimum, channeling huge amounts of magic is very tricky."

Dawn motioned Adam and Peregrine to take the chairs in front of her desk.

As he sat down Adam decided to speak to Dawn about what had been troubling him. "If you will forgive me Dawn, but I find it somewhat unsettling that you can speak so casually about things like apocalypses and powerful witches. I have been involved the esoteric world for most of my life. I have learned that it can never be treated lightly."

"So have I," Dawn countered. "My sister goes out every night and kills vampires. I use to play chess with Willow, she use to practice her magic by moving pieces around the board with her mind. Hell, I even had a vampire sitter a few times."

"A vampire sitter?" Peregrine gasped.

"Government implanted chip in his head," Dawn said. "He couldn't hurt humans. Like I tried to explain yesterday, I lived on Hellmouth. Take everything you've seen with the occult and multiply it by a hundred and that's Sunnydale on an average day. Demon bars, vampires roaming the streets, at least one attempt to blow up the world every year. It was, for a few years, the most active spot of mystical convergence in the world. The effects spread out over most of southern California. Why do think LA is such a weird town? It had the highest population of demons per capita of anyplace on Earth."

"There were that many evil creatures in LA?" Peregrine asked.

"I said demons," Dawn said. "Not all demons are evil. We even have a couple working for us. You met Abby downstairs."

"The young woman was a demon?" Adam didn't recall feeling anything odd from her.

"I thought I saw her eyes change for a moment while she looked at us," Peregrine said.

"She's a conspiciotin demon," Dawn said. "They're peaceful. They have the ability to see weapons and mystical objects even through shielding and concealment spells. They can also 'see' intent. They use those talents to avoid more violent demons. The coven Willow works with came up with the glamour that makes her look human. She can catch stuff our warding spells miss. And by the way she's not that young, at least by human standards. We just celebrated her 215th birthday last month."

"And you consider all this normal?" Adam asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Pretty much. Look, Adam, I can understand how this can seem odd to outsiders. But this is my life. I mean we pretty much established yesterday that up until eight years ago I was a green glowing ball of energy. A demon manning the reception desk seems pretty normal after that."

"I suppose," Adam said. He still found it a little difficult to take in. His involvement in the esoteric world began as a young man. Over the years he had seen many extraordinary things and experienced what many would consider impossible. But he still retained a relatively normal life outside of his duties as Master of the Hunt.

For Dawn and the others involved in this Council, the esoteric was the norm. That was their lives.

"As I said," Adam began. "This is a bit much, even for one with my experience to take in."

"If it's any consolation I totally freaked the first time I saw vampire burst into dust," Dawn offered.

Adam nodded. "It does help. I suppose we should be getting started."

"So how do you want to do this?" Dawn asked. "Willow's tried teaching me a few basic meditation techniques to help me search in my own mind. But I haven't really been able to get anyplace."

"Yes," Adam said. "You mentioned that yesterday. However you also indicated that the Order Dagon made it so even you did not remember being the Key. That leads me to believe that a direct approach will most likely not be effective."

"So what did you have in mind?" Dawn asked.

"Have you ever been hypnotized?" Adam asked.

"You mean other than by jacket that makes whoever is wearing it an instant chick magnet?"

"Excuse me?" Peregrine said.

"Sunnydale, weird town," Dawn said. "The answer would be no."

Adam decided to let the comment pass this time. "Then allow me to assure you that you will retain control and be aware of what is happening. Together we will try and work our way around whatever blocks the Order placed in your subconscious regarding the Key."

Dawn paused in thought for a moment. She'd already made up her mind about this. "Ok then. Let's get started."


	6. Chapter Five – Traipsing Through the Sub

Chapter Five – Traipsing Through the Subconscious

"Is there anything you need to make yourself comfortable?" Adam asked.

"Me no," Dawn said. "But there is something I'm supposed to do to keep other people from freaking," she picked up the phone on her desk and typed in an extension. "Hey Kennedy I need you to come up to my office please."

"May I ask why you wish Ms Winston to be here?" Adam asked.

"Too keep an eye on you two," Dawn answered matter of factly. "It's not personal or anything. But we don't know you guys. More importantly Buffy doesn't know you guys. Big sister is seriously overprotective. It's going to be bad enough when she finds out I was alone in my office with two boys. But if she finds out I was hypnotized without a Slayer nearby to rip your heads off if you try anything, I'll never hear the end of it. Swear to god she still thinks I'm four."

Adam was forced to smile at that comment. "Again allow my to assure you that hypnosis is nothing like what you've seen in the movies. I cannot make you do something against your will. I cannot …" Adam trailed. Something clicked in the back of his mind. Unlike the majority of people he dealt with, Dawn's experience with the supernatural was hardly limited to fiction. "You've encountered beings who are capable of bending a person's will?"

"A few," Dawn acknowledged.

"Vampires?" Peregrine asked.

Dawn leaned back in her chair. "Most of the powers attributed to vampires in movies, like turning into bats or fog and being able to fly is total crap. They are extremely strong. Even a fledging can flip over a small car. Most have pretty good senses; the smell thing is seriously creepy. We've only encountered a couple of vamps that can do the hypnosis thing. In each case the vampire had already displayed some aspect of the power before they were turned."

"So a vampire does retain some qualities of the person they were before?" Adam inquired.

"Yes and no," Dawn said. "There really isn't a hard and fast rule. They retain the memories of the person they were and if they're good enough they can even fool people they use to know into thinking they're still the same person. The demon also tends to accentuate any negative tendencies. They act our all the dark impulses the human part of them had before it was killed. They've also got the hunger and one way or another it will come out. Older vampires can control it. Fledglings can't keep the bloodlust in check for very long. Most vampires, unless they are around a powerful Master, tend to lose all their human behaviors and become almost animal like. Certain bloodlines, those most directly descended from oldest lines tend to impart more control, more cunning. As far as powers beyond speed, strength and enhanced senses," Dawn continued, "like I said, in each case the person that was turned displayed those abilities before they were turned. The magic just sort of hung around."

"This is fascinating," Adam commented. Before he could continue Dawn's phone buzzed.

"Ms Summers," Thomas's voice came over the speaker. "Ms Winston is here."

Dawn clicked a button on her phone. "Send her in."

Adam turned in time to see Kennedy enter the office. She was dressed in workout clothes.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were teleconferencing."

"Got bored," Kennedy replied. "Decided to take the chance to work out with Abigail's girls before they head back to Passau. Once they're gone, you're going to be my main sparring partner. And no offense, but it's more fun sparring with other Slayers."

"None taken," Dawn said. "Although my ego is going to be taking some serious bruising."

"Don't blame me because the monks didn't give you the full on Slayer package," Kennedy said as she took the last seat in front of Dawn's desk.

Adam noted the comment. "That is an interesting observation Ms Winston."

"Just Kennedy, we don't stand much formality around here."

"Of course," Adam said. "But it is interesting. If the Order of Dagon used Buffy as a template for Dawn why didn't they include some of her Slayer abilities? It would have made you much more capable of defending yourself."

"Best guess is they couldn't take that from Buffy," Dawn answered. "We've never really been able to figure out just how the Slayer line was tied to the world. But we do know the two principle links were through the Potentials and the active Slayer."

"Potentials?" Peregrine asked.

"Girls born with the potential to become Slayers," Kennedy replied. "I was one before Sunnydale. The majority were never called. Never even knew they could become Slayers. Led perfectly normal lives."

"When the current Slayer died, one of Potentials became the Slayer, usually happened when they were between 15 and 18 years old," Dawn continued. "And yes, you're right, it was a screwed up system but we didn't create it."

Adam nodded. "So when the Order created you, you assume they were unable to, for lack of a better word, copy whatever power it is that makes your sister a Slayer."

"That's our best guess," Dawn said. "Like I said we don't really know what the criteria the universe uses to pick who becomes a Slayer. But there has never been any case of someone transferring their potential to someone else. Or someone becoming a Potential after their birth."

"Or it could be because you are the Key," Peregrine offered.

"Excuse me," Dawn said.

"It might be that some aspect of what makes you the Key prevented them giving you any of the Slayer's abilities," Peregrine explained.

Dawn shrugged. "That's possible. Never thought about it that way before. But we're still just guessing about all this. Which is why we should get started."

"You are quite right," Adam said mentally chiding himself for being so easily diverted unto other tangents. As fascinating as Dawn's world could be he and Peregrine were here for a reason. "As I explained, my goal today is work out the extent of the blocks the Order of Dagon placed in your mind. We will not be attempting to circumvent them. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," Dawn answered. "But just how are you planning on figuring out how the blocks work?"

"By exploring your memories," Adam answered. "You indicated that the Order's spell created an entire set of memories of your life before you came into being. If the Key was alive and aware, as you believe, then my suspicion is that you retain aspects of the Key's, personality so to speak. That those memories reflect the Key's life."

"To be honest I'm not sure I'm following," Dawn said.

"Take your affinity for languages for example," Adam explain. "That may be some aspect of the Key's abilities manifesting itself. You say you have always enjoyed studying. What were your favorite subjects?"

Dawn shrugged. "History, English anything that gave me a chance to learn about other people or the past. I was into that stuff even before I knew about the supernatural. You're saying that my desire to study is in some way related to the Key."

"Simply that may reflect the Key's and by extension your desire to learn," Adam said. "According to the theory Sir John developed, you and the Key are one. Meaning your life is the Key's life. You're still you. We're just going to be learning about another part of you."

Dawn nodded. "I've gotten so use to thinking of the Key as something separate from me that I've never really considered anything like what you're saying," she paused. "I don't like the idea that the things that make me me are fabrications."

"As I said," Adam replied. "I am only theorizing. If the theory is correct, it is all still you. You wished to learn when you were in the form of the Key and retain that desire after you took the form of Dawn Summers."

"So what do I need to do?" Dawn asked. "Is this a stare in eyes kind of thing or a swinging watch kind of thing?"

Adam chuckled. "Such theatrics are unnecessary. You will most likely be more comfortable on the couch," he said motioning to the couch by the window.

"Makes sense," Dawn said getting up from her chair.

It took a few minutes to reorient everybody. Dawn lay out on the couch, her head propped up on a pillow. Adam was seated in the chair next to her. Peregrine positioned himself at the foot of the couch his sketch pad out.

Kennedy was seated just off to the side. Adam noted her position was such that she could easily reach either himself or Peregrine in seconds. She wasn't making any threatening gestures but it was clear she was capable of intervening at any moment if she sensed a threat to Dawn. Adam was a little put off by the lack of trust but he shrugged it off. Sir John may have vouched for them but as Dawn had pointed out, they don't know them yet. And given the potential power that they were dealing with not to mention Dawn's obviously senior position within the Council an argument could be made that security was actually light.

Although Adam was still unclear as to the exact abilities a Slayer possessed. Sir John had indicated they were physically superior to the average person.

Adam brushed aside such thoughts aside and refocused himself on the task at hand.

"Now Dawn," Adam began. "As I said, this is not the hypnosis of the movies. This will actually be quite similar to the meditation techniques you already practice. The principle differences are that you be aware of what is happening and guided by an outside source. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Dawn answered.

"Very often when working with people images of incidents from their current or past lives will appear," Adam continued. "Peregrine may be able to capture some of those images for us. They often prove very informative. So shall we begin?"

"Sure thing," Dawn said. "Let's go traipsing through my subconscious."

"Now close your eyes," Adam said softly. "Take a deep breath and focus only on the sound of my voice. Picture yourself someplace where you feel comfortable, relaxed. That's right relax. Breath deep. Where are you?"

"The library," Dawn answered. "There is no one else there. It's quiet."

"Very good," Adam said in a soothing voice. "Now I want you focus just on my voice. Ok?"

"Ok?" Dawn said.

"Now slowly, leave the library behind," Adam said. "The library is fading away, you are floating free. There is nothing around you, nothing to distract you. All you hear is the sound of my voice."

Adam waited a few seconds as he watched Dawn relax.

"Can you still hear me Dawn?"

"Yes," she answered in barely a whisper.

"Now I want to focus on your childhood," Adam said. "Tell me about your favorite birthday."

Dawn gave a sort of half smile. "My seventh. Buffy made me this really cute paper crown. She gave it to me when I woke up and said I was going to be a Princess for the whole day …"

The stories went on like that with Adam inquiring about birthdays, holidays and school. Adam began to get a feel for Dawn's childhood memories.

Almost all the stories began with the same refrain:

"Mom and I …"

"I was reading when Buffy came …."

"We were at the beach, mom …"

"Buffy …"

Adam sensed a pattern and decided to move into Dawn's memories of her life after moving to Sunnydale. The stories became a little more varied:

"It was so cool. Willow as moving the pieces without …"

"Angel was holding my throat …"

"Xander was wearing stupidest …"

"Giles pinching his nose …"

After nearly an hour Adam decided to bring the session to a close.

"Now Dawn I want to picture yourself floating again," Adam said. "Completely free with nothing around you. You are totally relaxed."

Dawn was breathing calmly on the couch. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

"It's almost time to come back," Adam said. "When you awaken you will feel refreshed and rested. You will remember everything we discussed. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now slowly awaken to world of the outer senses," Adam said.

Dawn's eyes opened she blinked and then sat up. "Ok, that was different. I don't think I ever thought that much about my childhood. So did you notice anything?"

"Actually I did," Adam said. "Whenever I directed you to remember an incident, happy or sad it almost always involved just you with either you with your sister, mother or the three of you together. At least until you moved to Sunnydale and then your sisters friends enter more of the stories."

Dawn nodded. "Not a lot of other people around. I don't really have any strong memories of dad from my childhood. Not that I want to."

"Did you sense any patterns in your early memories?" Adam asked.

"I liked school and reading and studying," Dawn said. "I spent a lot of time curled up with a book in my room. Or working on my journal," Dawn paused again. "The less I interacted with people, the less the Monks had to fool around with people's memories, the easier the spell."

"Again, don't read too much into the Monk's efforts," Adam said. "Given that the Key was in relative isolation with Order of Dagon for at least 2,000 years it is logical to suppose that your solitary nature is a reflection of the Key's solitary nature."

Kennedy entered the conversation. "I think I get it now. You're saying that Dawn's life might be a mirror to Key's life. It created the human equivalent to its own existence."

"Essentially yes," Adam said. "I feel we can learn a great deal about the Key and its nature by learning about Dawn."

"But how does that get us closer to finding out with the Key can do?" Dawn asked.

Adam took a moment to collect his thoughts. This was delicate ground. "You've said that you have a difficult time thinking of Key as part of, indeed as being you. In your mind you still think of 'The Key' as distinct, something separate from Dawn Summers. That may represent one of the biggest difficulties in learning about your true nature."

"I'm not following," Dawn said. "I know I'm the Key."

"But you don't accept it," Adam noted. "You still seek to divide yourself. Loving language is Dawn Summers. Being solitary is the Key. You need to accept that both are Dawn Summers. Both are the Key. Both are you. Until you do, it may be impossible to work around the blocks in your memory."

Dawn closed her eyes and thought on what Adam said. Intellectually, she understood what he was saying. But damn it, she was Dawn Summers. She knew that. She didn't know what the Key was. She didn't know how it fit with Dawn or if it was even possible to make the two fit.

"I understand what I am asking is not an easy thing to do," Adam said. "I have often had to reconcile my current life with a past life. And while the process may be painful, I can assure you in the end it was worth the effort. The insights and knowledge I gained have proven critical in my duties as Master of the Hunt."

"I'll try," Dawn said.

"That is all anyone can ask," Adam said. "Now, Peregrine, I notice you are still sketching. Is there anything of interest?"

"You'll have to tell me," Peregrine said as he finished filling in one the images. "As Dawn was speaking the 'shimmer' I've seen around her faded. Her body was more focused. As for what else I saw. Please take a look."

He handed his sketch pad to Adam who held it up so Dawn could see it as well. There were four pages. Each had two or three pencil drawings of either Buffy or Joyce Summers.

Dawn reached out with her hand. She gently brushed one of the pictures of her mom. She would always remember her mom. But actually have pictures of her. Seeing her again. In one picture she was smiling, in another a frown. Dawn shook her head. She missed her so much.

"I assume this shows how closely your memories were tied into your sisters and mothers," Peregrine said.

Dawn barely heard him. The Order used both Buffy and her mom to create her.

"Yo Dawnie," Kennedy said. "You back in the trance?"

Dawn blinked. "Sorry. Like I said, we don't have that many pictures left."

"You are welcome to keep these," Peregrine offered. "Unless you think we need them Adam."

"No," Adam said. "We've learned what we need from them. I believe we have accomplished all we can today."

"Yeah," Dawn said. Too Adam she seemed a touched distracted. She shook her head again as it forcing herself to focus. "Where do you think we need to go from here?"

"I'm not certain," Adam said. "Much of this relies on you. Take the evening to think about what I said."

"Sure," Dawn replied. "I think it might be good if I had some time alone. Kennedy, would you mind keeping these two company until their wives can come to pick them up?"

"Not a problem," Kennedy said.

"We'll call later this evening to work out a time for us to get together tomorrow," Adam said.

"Might be best to do it at Oakwood," Dawn noted. "I'm also invited to Sir John's New Year's party so it won't be a big deal if I come early."

"Very well," Adam said. "We'll speak later."

---

A/N – Apologies for yet another lengthy delay between updates. Real life is not being nice to me these days.


End file.
